3 jours, 3 ans
by Momiji-sama
Summary: Sherlock est de retour après 3 ans. Seulement tout ne se passe pas comme prévu et John refuse de lui ouvrir...


Bonjour bonjour !

Je sais que ça a déjà été écrit mille et une fois, et qu'il existe sûrement déjà 10 fanfics de la même forme que celle-ci, avec la même idée bref, presque pareil. Mais ce n'est pas du plagiat, je promet. Je ne me suis inspiré de rien, car à l'époque où j'ai écris ceci je ne lisais pas encore de fanfics ! :')

Je viens de retrouver cet OS dans mes vieux dossiers, et comme je publie rien ici je me suis dis, pourquoi pas ?

Donc voici ma version du retour de Sherlock, un peu OOC, mais j'espère que cela vous plaira quand même !

(et désolée pour les fautes si il y en a... )

* * *

_**Jour 1 :**_

La porte claqua à peine s'était-elle ouverte. Sherlock Holmes resta debout planté devant, décontenancé. Il savait que John lui en voudrait. Même avec ses très faibles capacités émotionnelles, il savait que John serait blessé. Mais de la à lui claquer la porte au nez avant même qu'il n'est pu placer un mot ? Il toqua à nouveau en fronçant les sourcils.

_John ? John !

Aucune réponse, et la porte restait close. Sherlock commença à tambouriner en criant le nom de son ancien colocataire.

_John ouvre moi ! Je suis désolé ! John ? John, ouvre moi !

Mrs Hudson, qui l'avait laissé entrer en bas après avoir frôlé la crise cardiaque, se tenait derrière lui, la mine triste.

_Oh, pauvres garçons...

Toute la matinée, Sherlock continua de tambouriner la porte, hurlant le nom de John. Et l'après-midi, il usa de tous les stratagèmes pour entrer : défoncer la porte, se faufiler derrière Mrs Hudson quand elle apporta le thé, entrer par les fenêtres, passer un faux appel en se faisant passer pour Lestrade pour faire sortir son colocataire, etc. Il essaya même d'aller acheter du lait pour se faire pardonner. Mais rien n'y fit. Le soir venu, il se laisse glisser le long de la porte pour s'asseoir. Il inspira alors un grand coup et ferma les yeux. Il ne comprenait pas. Tout ceci n'était qu'une erreur. John ne pouvait pas lui refuser l'accès comme ça, ce n'était pas normal, pas_ logique_. Il devait avoir une raison. Demain matin il lui ouvrirai, et tout redeviendrai comme avant.

Et il resta éveillé dans cette même position toute la nuit, tournant en boucle cette pensée dans sa tête.

_**Jour 2 : **_

Le lendemain matin rien ne changea, et la porte restait toujours fermée. John n'était pas sortit ni de la journée ni de la nuit, Sherlock s'en était assuré. Après avoir essayer de toquer à nouveau, juste un peu, il s'assit à nouveau devant la porte, dépité. Mais il refusait d'abandonner John. Ces trois longues années avait déjà été assez dure à supporter sans lui, il ne voulait pas rester seul le reste de sa vie. Alors il attendit. Toute la journée. Assis contre la porte, le visage vide d'émotion, les yeux soit fermés soit dans le vague, il attendait le retour de son ami.

Mrs Hudson, n'essayant même pas de le faire manger malgré le poids visible qu'il avait perdu (s'il était mince avant, maintenant il était squelettique), lui apporta quand même du thé de temps en temps. Il ne but rien. Il attendait, comme il avait attendu pendant 3 ans. Et comme, il s'en rendait compte maintenant, il avait toujours attendu sa rencontre avec John. Mais rien ne se produisit. Alors Sherlock se sentit trahit. Par John comme par lui-même. Qu'est-ce qu'il lui avait prit sur ce soit ? Pourquoi n'était-il pas rentré immédiatement après ? Il maudit Moriarty et se détesta de ne pas avoir était assez intelligent pour trouver une autre, meilleure solution.

Sherlock se retourna à genoux face contre porte, et les mains contre le bois, grattant faiblement sur bout des ongles, murmurait d'une voix rauque :

_Je suis désolé...

Il ferma les yeux et une unique larme roula sur sa joue droite pour aller s'écraser sur le plancher.

_S'il-te-plais, John, s'il-te-plais...

L'appartement derrière la porte toujours close était plus que jamais plongé dans le silence.

_**Jour 3 :**_

Au troisième jours, Sherlock n'avait toujours pas dormi ne serait-ce qu'une minute, ni rien mangé. Rien d'anormal, après tout il restait le grand Sherlock Holmes capable de veiller à jeun pendant une semaine quand il était concentré sur une affaire.

Il n'était plus derrière la porte, mais roulé en boule sous la couette dans un coin de la chambre de John, au deuxième étage.

Ce matin il s'était fait emporté par la colère. Maintenant il en voulait surtout à John de ne pas ouvrir cette foutu porte. Etait-il si idiot ? Trois ans n'étaient-ils pas assez long déjà ? Pourquoi faisait-il ça ?

Alors oui, il avait cogné. Contre la porte, les murs, balançant des objets par la fenêtre, brisant vase et cadre. Il avait même poussé la pauvre Mrs Hudson violemment contre le mur avant de courir jusqu'à la chambre de John pour y créer le plus grand capharnaüm possible. Lit renversée, armoire vidée, bureau brisé en deux et papiers, rideaux et autre calciné trônant au centre de la pièce. Plus quelques spécialité Sherlockienne.

Puis il avait ramassé la couette (déchirée et un peu brûlée) et s'était roulé dedans pour pleurer pendant plusieurs heures. Personne n'était venu le déranger. Mrs Hudson avait sans doute trop peur et John ne s'était toujours pas montré. Peu avant 20h, en fouillant du regard le bazar de la chambre, ses yeux tombèrent sur une trousse de secours. Évidemment, John était médecin, il devait bien se balader avec une mini-pharmacie sur lui. Une idée noire titilla le cerveau du faux mort. Et s'il partait vraiment ? Puisque qu'apparemment John ne voulait plus de lui, alors lui non plus. Plus rien ne le raccrochait au monde ennuyeux des vivants. Il esquissa un geste vers la trousse quand son portable sonna.

_ « Viens, si convenant. -JW»_

Sherlock resta un instant à fixer le message, se demandant s'il était bien réel ou pas un fait de son imagination. Mais le portable sonna à nouveau.

_« Si inconvenant, viens quand même. -JW »_

C'était bien vrai. Sherlock sauta sur pied et se retrouva de nouveau face à la maudite porte en trois enjambées, toute colère envolée. Mais cette fois-ci elle était ouverte, et c'était bien son John qui se trouvait là, lui souriant. Sherlock ouvrit la bouche. Il voulait s'expliquer, dire à quel point il était désolé, mais son ancien colocataire ne lui laissa pas le temps d'émettre le moindre son. Son poing fermé vint s'abattre sur le nez du grand brun qui se retrouva à terre, hébété. John ne lui laissa pas non plus le temps de récupéré qu'il le prenait par le bras pour le relever de force et l'enlaça le plus fort possible.

_Espèce d'idiot.


End file.
